doafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ayane
Die Killer-Kunoichi Ayane ist eine brillante Kunoichi der Hajinmon-Sekte, der "dunklen Seite" des Mugen Tenshin-Clans. Ihre Geburt stand unter einem schlechten Stern und zwang sie dazu, in den Schatten zu leben. Sie wird Assassine und jagt ihre Halbschwester Kasumi, die ein "flüchtender Ninja" ist. Durch ihre sich immer verändernden Angriffe kann sich kein Gegner auf sie einstellen. —Dead or Alive 5 über Ayane Ayane ist die Anführerin der Hajinmon-Sekte des Mugen-Tenshin-Clans. Sie ist die Tochter von Raidou, welcher Ayame vergewaltigte. Ebenfalls ist Ayane die Halbschwester von Kasumi und Hayate. Sie debütierte in Dead or Alive für die PlayStation und ist seither einer der beliebtesten Charaktere. Sie wurde als Kind von Genra adoptiert und zur Kunoichi ausgebildet. Am Ende des dritten Turniers stand Ayane ihrem Adoptivvater im Kampf gegenüber. Ayane triumphierte jedoch und Genra war gefallen. So wurde Ayane die Gewinnerin des dritten Turniers. Charakter Ayane ist sehr herabblickend und verspottet ihre Gegner. Sie hat überhaupt keinen Respekt für Menschen, die sie nicht interessieren oder sie für schwach hält. So provozierte sie Helena während des zweiten Turniers, obwohl diese auf der Suche nach dem Mörder ihrer Mutter war. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es einige Menschen, denen sie mit sehr viel Respekt entgegenkommt. So fügt sie sich bedingungslos Hayates oder Shidens Anordnungen und erwies Genra bei seinem Tod die letzte Ehre. Durch diesen Kontrast in ihrem Verhalten fällt sie unter den, in der japanischen Kultur verbreiteten, Charaktertyp "Tsundere". Erscheinungsbild Ayanes Erscheinungsbild wird schon beim ersten Anblick von ihren violetten Haaren dominiert. Im ersten Dead or Alive hatte sie bei einigen Kostümen auch rosa Haare. Ihr Kopfband trägt sie in jedem Spiel, jedoch ist es erst seit Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate entfernbar. Ayane kann ihre Haare auch in einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz oder zwei Kleinen Zöpfen tragen. Obwohl Ayane physisch eher klein ist und erst 18 Jahre alt ist, besitzt sie einen der größten Brustumfänge in der Serie. Ayane besitzt ein sehr breites Spektrum an Kostümen. So sind für sie Shinobi-Kostüme, aber auch Schuluniformen, alltägliche Kleidung oder ausgefallen designte Klamotten verfügbar. Diese sind meist geprägt von Violetttönen, sowie weißer und schwarzer Farbe, schließen andere Farben jedoch nicht aus. Kindheit Ayanes Kindheit war nicht leicht. Da sie durch eine Vergewaltigung gezeugt wurde, sah man sie im Dorf als einen Eindringling oder Parasit an. Sie lebte versteckt und abseits des Dorfes, traf jedoch eines auf Kasumi, der Prinzessin des Mugen-Tenshin-Clans. Sie wurden beste Freunde und spielten oft miteinander. Die Mitglieder des Dorfes waren damit nicht einverstanden, dass jemand Kasumis Ranges mit einer Ausgestoßenen spielt. Eines Tages beantragte Genra jedoch, dass Ayane in das Dorf aufgenommen werden soll. Sie sollte ihm als rechte Hand zugewiesen werden sollen, wo sie das Dorf aus dem Verborgenen unterstützen konnte. So wurde Ayane ein Mitglied der Hajinmon-Sekte des Mugen-Tenshin-Clans, sowie die Adoptivtochter von Genra. Nach ihrer Aufnahme in das Dorf erfuhr Ayane von Ayame, dass sie ihre Tochter war. Daraufhin wurde Ayane sehr eifersüchtig auf Kasumi, da sie all die Zeit als Prinzessin behandelt wurde, während sie nur eine Last für das Dorf war. Ayanes tief gehegter Hass gegenüber Kasumi entstand in dem Moment. Vor dem Ersten Turnier 200px|left Ayane wurde von Genra zu Kasumi geschickt, die nach dem Training mit ihrem Vater den Wasserfall herunterfiel. Ayane bewarf sie mit einem Wurfmesser aus dem Verborgenen. Kasumi wusste, dass es ihre Halbschwester war, so forderte sie sie auf, sich zu zeigen. Ayane meinte, dass es eine Botschaft von Genra war. 200px|left Ayane meinte, dass sie Kasumi nicht als Leiterin des Clans akzeptieren werde, und dass Shiden krank sein muss, ihr diese Verantwortung zu übertragen. Als Antwort schlug Kasumi Ayane ins Gesicht und meinte, dass sie sich schämen sollte. Daraufhin bat Kasumi ihre Halbschwester, ihr die Wahrheit über jene Nacht zu erzählen. 200px|left Kasumi floh aus dem Dorf, jedoch nicht unbemerkt. Ayane, welche von Genra geschickt wurde, fing sie noch in der Nähe des Dorfes ab. Sie meinte, dass eine Verräterin nicht überleben dürfe - egal, ob Schwester oder nicht - und stellte sich ihrer Schwester im Kampf, verlor jedoch. Da sie mit ihren Feusten Kasumi nicht besiegen konnte, griff sie die Kunoichi mit Wurfmessern an. 200px|left Ein Helikopter tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, in dem sich Christie befand. Sie schrie Kasumi zu, sie solle in den Helikopter springen, wenn sie überleben wollte. Ayane konnte es nicht zulassen, dass ihre verräterische Schwester entkommt, so nahm sie Besagte mit weiteren Wurfmessern unter Beschuss, Kasumi wich jedoch ihren Kunai aus. 200px|left Bevor die mörderische Kunoichi Kasumi treffen konnte, schoss ihr Christie den Kunai aus der Hand. Daraufhin richtete sich die Kanone des Helikopters auf Ayane, um sie loszuwerden. Dabei wurde die Brücke zerstört. Kasumi sprang in den Helikopter und flog davon, während Ayane es grade geschafft hat, sich am Seil der Brücke festzuhalten, um nicht in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Das erste Turnier 200px|left Auf der Eröffnungsfeier des ersten Turniers traf Kasumi auf ihre Halbschwester Ayane. Diese teilte ihr mit, dass sie dort wäre, um Kasumi zu töten, Raidou zu besiegen und um Hayate zu rächen. Kasumi erwiderte, dass Ayane sie niemals besiegen werden könne. Ayane drehte sich um, und sie erblickten ihr Ziel, Raidou. 200px|left Die beiden Kunoichi folgten Fame und Raidou nach der Feier. Ayane stürmte auf Raidou los, wurde jedoch von ihm unsanft abgewehrt. Er meinte zu seiner Tochter, dass ihre Fähigkeiten zu wünschen übrig lassen. Fame unterbrach die beiden. Bevor er in den Helikopter stieg, sagte er, dass jeder, der gegen Raidou antreten wolle, müsse das Dead-or-Alive-Turnier gewinnen. 200px|left Ayane bahnte sich ihren Weg im Turnier immer weiter und besiegte jeden, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte. In der letzten Runde traf sie auf ihre Halbschwester, gegen die sie letztendlich verlor. Nach Kasumis Sieg über Raidou wurde sie entführt. Ayane und Ryu erschienen im komplett zerstörten Ring und nahmen die Verfolgung von Kasumi und ihren Entführern auf. Das zweite Turnier Die hübsche Ayane steht immer im Schatten ihrer Halbschwester Kasumi und ist auf Rache aus. Der tödliche Kampfstil dieser als Attentäterin und Ninjutsu-Expertin ausgebildeten Amazone hat ihr den Spitznamen 'Weiblicher Tengu' eingetragen. Sie nimmt wegen Kasumi an der Dead-or-Alive-2-Weltmeisterschaft teil. Wenn sie erst aus dem Weg geschafft ist, bekommt Ayane vielleicht endlich, was sie will - nämlich Hayate, Kasumis Bruder. Kasumis Halbschwester, eine Ninja, die dazu verdammt ist, im Schatten Kasumis zu leben. Sie hasst Kasumi aus tiefstem Herzen. Sie ist eine Ninjutsu-Expertin, deren tödlicher Kampfstil ihr den Spitznamen 'Weiblicher Tengu' eingebracht hat. Sie nimmt mit mörderischen Absichten an den Dead-or-Alive-Kampfweltmeisterschaften teil, da sie der abtrünnigen Ninja Kasumi auf den Fersen ist. Sie ist heimlich in Hayate verliebt, Kasumis Bruder. left|200px Alpha drang in das Dorf ein, um Hayate zu entführen. Sie blieb nicht unentdeckt, so wurde sie von Ayane konfrontiert. Sie hielt den Klon für Kasumi, so verlangte Ayane zu wissen, warum sie in das Dorf zurückgekehrt war. Daraufhin versetzte der Klon Ayane in eine Illusionstechnick, um sie außer Gefecht zu sezten und um mit Hayate zu verschwinden. left|200px In der Illusion fand sich Ayane am Miyama wieder. Vor ihr Kasumi Alpha, welche den Tengu heraufbeschwörte, um die Kunoichi zu töten. Ayane fiel auf, dass die Barriere zwischen der Menschenwelt und der Tengu-Welt durchbrochen war. Ayane musste sich dem Tengu im Nahkampf stellen, jedoch gelang es ihr, Bankotsubo zu besiegen. left|200px Nachdem Ayane Tengu besiegte und die Illusion beenden konnte, wachte sie panisch auf, und sah, dass Hayate entführt wurde und dass Genra auf seinem Platz wartete. Er teilte ihr mit, dass Bankotsubo zurückgekehrt war. Er schickte die Kunoichi auf die Mission Hayabusa zu finden, welcher sich zu der Zeit in Europa befand. left|200px Ayane fand Hayabusa am Anfang des zweiten Turniers, welcher im Schwarzen Wald die Laboranlagen DOATECs infiltrierte, um die gefangene Kasumi zu befreien. Nachdem Kasumi gegen Hayabusas Willen verschwand, um nach ihrem Bruder zu suchen, erteilte Hayabusa Ayane den Auftrag, Kasumi zu finden. left|200px Während ihrer Suche nach Kasumi traf Ayane auf Helena Douglas. Sie meinte, dass sie erstaunt war, dass sie so weit gekommen war. Helena dachte, dass Ayane die Mörderin ihrer Mutter war, was Ayane jedoch nicht bestätigte aber auch nicht verneinte. Entzürnt stellte sich Helena Ayane im Kampf, um ihre Mutter zu rächen. 200px|left Ayane traf auf Kasumi, welche in den Bergen ankam. Diese schmiss ihr ihr Schwert zu, bevor sich die beiden im Kampf gegenüberstanden. Ein weiteres Mal gelang es Kasumi, ihre Schwester zu besiegen. Nachdem Kasumi ihr den Rücken zukehrte, um weiterzuziehen, feuerte Ayane ein Ninpo auf ihre Schwester, welche jedoch auswich und verschwand. 200px|left Nach Tengus Tod waren Hayabusa und Hayate am Miyama vereint, jedoch erschien auch Genra. Er war derjenige, der Tengu auf die Menschenwelt losgelassen hat. Bevor er verschwand beschwörte er Ayane herauf, welche durch ihn kontrolliert wurde. Kasumi Alpha schloss sie ihr an und stellten sich Hayate und Ryu in einem Tag-Kampf. 200px|left Nach dem Kampf kam Ayane wieder zu sich. Sie war erstaunt, als sie ihren Bruder Hayate sah. Sie war sehr erleichtert, als sie sah, dass er seinen Unfall überlebte. Kurze Zeit später wunderte sie sich, wohin Kasumi gegangen war, doch dann meinte sie, dass es typisch für sie sei. Als Hayate Kasumis Verschwinden ebenfalls bemerkte war er sehr aufgebracht. Das dritte Turnier Ayane ist Kasumis und Hayates Halbschwester. Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer und Pflegevater Genra, der Anführer des Mugen-Tenshin-Stils in Hajinmon ist verschwunden. Ayane, die mittlerweile die mächtigste Shinobi in Hajinmon ist, muss erfahren, dass Genra von DOATEC und dessen widerlichem Projekt Omega in eine Marionette verwandelt wurde. Ayane kann nicht mit ansehen, was aus ihrer Vaterfigur geworden ist, und sie erkennt, dass ihr Schicksal verlangt, Genra von seinem Leid zu befreien. 200px|left Ayane war mit Hayate und Shiden in einer Besprechung. Sie diskutierten über Genras Verrat und dessen Folgen für ihn. Shiden ernannte Hayate zum Führer des Clans, Hayate sorgte sich jedoch um seine Schwester. Ayane meinte, dass die beiden Verräter sich wahrscheinlich zusammengetan haben, woraufhin Hayate Ayane eine knallte und mit dem Exil drohte. 200px|left Nach der Besprechung ging Ayane zum Wasserfall, wo sie sich das Leben nehmen wollte, weil sie Hayate aufbrachte. Ayanes Mutter, Ayame, fand sie und hielt sie davon ab. Sie beruhigte ihre Tochter und meinte, dass ihre Familie stärker sei als jeder Shinobi-Code. Ayame bat sie, Kasumi zu helfen. Ayane schien das jedoch sehr schwer zu fallen. 200px|left Im Laufe des dritten Turniers fand Ayane Kasumi in Kyoto, jedoch war sie krank und Kokoro stand neben ihr. Kasumi floh und Ayane verlangte von Kokoro zu wissen, wohin Kasumi floh. Kokoro stellte sich Ayane jedoch in den Weg, weil sie wahrscheinlicht wusste, dass Ayane eine Gefahr für Kasumi darstellte. Sie entkam, während Kokoro Ayane aufhielt. 200px|left Auf dem Freedom Survivor trafen Ayane und Hayate auf Hitomi, die dort als Bedienung arbeitete. Hayate stellte die beiden einander vor. Hitomi fragte ob Ayane Kasumi sei, woraufhin Ayane aufsprang und Hitomi zum Kampf herausforderte. Ayane war erstaunt, wie gut sich Hitomi gegen sie gehalten hat. Die beiden verrieten dann Hitomi, dass sie Shinobi sind. 200px|left In China trafen Ayane und Hayate auf Gen Fu und Eliot, welche am Tao trainierten. Gen Fu schlug einen Tag-Kampf vor, damit Eliot auch andere Kampfstile sehen konnte. Nach ihrem Kampf meinte Eliot, dass er immer noch zu unerfahren ist. Daraufhin klatschte Ayane ihm ins Gesicht und meinte, dass er mit der Einstellung das auch bleibt. 200px|left Später traf Ayane erneut auf ihre Halbschwester. Ayane meinte, dass sie es erlaubt, dass Kasumi Hayate trifft. Sie erlaubte es Kasumi jedoch unter keinen Umständen, Genra zu erreichen und zu bekämpfen, da sie der Meinung war, dass ihr das zustand. Voller Entschlossenheit konfrontierte Ayane ihre Halbschwester im Kampf. 200px|left Gegen Ende des Turniers standen sich Ayane und Hayate gegenüber. Hayate meinte, dass Genra zu stark sei und dass sie zusammen kämpfen müssten. Ayane hingegen war er Meinung, dass dass allein ihre Angelegenheit sei, denn es ist ihr Adoptivvater. So brach ein Kampf der beiden aus, um zu entscheiden, wer gegen Genra kämpfen sollte. 200px|left Wieder auf dem Freedom Survivor, tauchte Brad Wong vor den Shinobi auf. Er fragte die beiden, ob sie etwas über Genra, den legendären Wein wüssten, bevor er auf Ayane losging und sie belästigte. Hayate hielt ihn auf und warnte ihn. Als die beiden keine Antwort auf seine Frage wussten verzog sich der betrunkene Kämpfer wieder. 200px|left Am Ende des Turniers standen sich Ryu und Hayate gegenüber, während Ayane und Irene in der Nähe warteten. Auf einmal war irene verschwunden, so ging Ayane zu Ryu, während er gegen Hayate kämpfte und unterbrach den Kampf. Sie warnte Ryu, dass seine Partnerin weg war. Ayane wollte ihm folgen, jedoch hielt Hayate sie davon ab, da er ihre Hilfe selbst brauchte. 200px|left Genra erschien und stellte sich Ayane und Hayate im finalen Kampf. Ayane stand ihrem Adoptivvater im Nahkampf gegenüber. Nach einem langen Kampf drängte Ayane Genra in die Ecke und zusammen mit Hayate führten sie den letzten Schlag in Form eines starken Ninpos aus, wodurch Genra endlich besiegt war. 200px|left Nachdem Ayane Genra im Kampf besiegte und tötete, erwies sie ihm die letzte Ehre, indem sie seinen toten Körper auf einem Scheiterhaufen verbrannte, um alles zu beenden. Sie war sehr traurig, dass ihr eigener Adoptivvater durch ihre Hand sterben musste. Sie nahm seine Waffe, das Tokkosho, an sich und zog weiter. Das vierte Turnier 200px|left Während des vierten Turniers traf sich Kasumi mit ihrem Bruder in der Nähe des Dorfes. Sie versuchte ihn dazu zu überreden, gemeinsam in das Dorf zurückzukehren. Bevor er was sagen konnte, tauchte Ayane auf, und bestätigte ihn in seinem Vorhaben. Nachdem Hayate aufbrach, stellte sich Ayane ihrer Schwester in den Weg, wurde jedoch erneut besiegt. 200px|left Während Ayane die DOATEC-Halle durchquerte, traf sie auf Hayabusa. Währen die beiden die Lage beredeten, wurde Ayane von Christie aus dem Verborgenen angegriffen. Ayane meinte, dass es mit DOATEC vorbei sei, und dass Christie sich einen neuen Job suchen soll. Christie erwiderte, dass sie sich um beide Shinobi kümmern werde. 200px|left Ayane und Hayate erreichten das Dach. Immer mehr und mehr Soldaten DOATECs erschienen, um die Shinobi auszuschalten. Die beiden kämpften, bis sie in die Ecke gedrängt wurden. Als letzten Ausweg benutzte Ayane ihr Ninpō: Hajin Shinzan, wodurch eine riesige Explosion die feindlichen Soldaten tötete und sie selbst vom Dach schleuderte. 200px|left Ayane und Hayate landeten auf dem Tritower Heliport, wo zeitgleich Alpha-152 auftauchte. Der Klon griff die beiden mit einem Projektil an, jedoch stellte sich Hayate vor Ayane, um es abzufangen. Ayane stand auf und sah den bewusstlosen Hayate neben sich liegen. Entschlossen stellte sie sich dem Klon und besiegte ihn im Kampf. Das fünfte Turnier Fägihkeiten Familie Verbündete Feinde Kategorie:DOA1-Charakter Kategorie:DOA2-Charakter Kategorie:DOA3-Charakter Kategorie:DOA4-Charakter Kategorie:DOA5-Charakter Kategorie:DOA2U-Charakter Kategorie:DOAD-Charakter Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Ninja-Gaiden-Charakter Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Japanischer Charakter Kategorie:Blutgruppe AB Kategorie:Gewinner eines Turniers Kategorie:DOA6-Charakter Kategorie:Geboren im August Kategorie:DOA5U-Charakter Kategorie:DOA5LR-Charakter